Paracelsus
Paracelsus is an immortal wizard and the first ever person to be recruited into Fairy Tail, as well as the creator of the Abyss (Purgatory) magic. He joined Fairy Tail at X687 when the founding members were out on a job. Upon Mavis' decline in health in X697, resulting in being left in suspended animation, he left the guild in search of a cure for her condition. Appearance Paracelsus is a young boy with slightly tanned skin, a slightly stocky build, and somewhat pointy ears. His hair is long, dirty and unkempt with his hair constantly color as he moves. Once he had deep green eyes but, after taking a magical attack to the eyes for Mavis, he is rendered blind and his iris and pupils are removed somehow. He use to have a red guild mark on his shoulder but when he left the guild, Paracelsus tore the skin bearing the mark off. Later it was reprinted on the small of his back to prevent this from happening again. In X687, he wore a tattered brown shirt and worn out underwear, dirty from a life of running and survival. Upon joining Fairy Tail, he wears a tanned jacket with black accents, dark shorts and brown running shoes. In X697, he grew fifteen inches but kept the attire with the jacket reversing colors. Upon beginning his ninety-four year long journey to find a cure for the negative effects of Law, he dons a black hooded cloak with a plain white shirt and dark pants underneath, which he remands to wear from then onward. Personality Paracelsus was once a scared little boy who wanted nothing more than a place to call home, having been abandoned by his parents because of their disinterest in raising him. Because of this, he maintains a tough exterior, threatening any who corner him but when he is faced with death, Paracelsus will cry and show his deep sadness about never having a true home. Though he later overcomes this sadness, the sadness still exists deep inside his heart, manifesting in the form of the darkness within his Abyss magic. Upon joining Fairy Tail, Paracelsus becomes gradually more upbeat and open to others, though he stayed with Mavis for two months after joining. His upbeatness evolves to the point that he hugs new members, calling them 'additions to the family.' Even after Mavis' near-demise, he retains a form of his upbeat attitude, especially towards those in loveas well as Lightning Magic Users. He's also very observant when it comes to battle, analyzing an opponent's strategy in minutes and developing a counter soon after, though this is only because he plays chess against Mavis on a daily basis and outside battle, he is something of a scatter-brain, forgetting where he put a fishing rod in his hands. He also holds deep and unbreakable feelings for Mavis, which he states is what drives him forward each day in his quest. He values her safety, happiness and well-being above everything else, understandable as she opened the guild to him. He also states that his love surpasses any feeling he'd ever felt, explaining why he embarked on his quest and gained immortality. History Coming Soon... Synopsis Alternate Pairing Faction-Spark (Fanfiction) Power & Abilities Earth Magic: 'Paracelsus has great knowledge about Earth Magic but, due to his signature magic, he cannot learn advanced spells or specific styles from schools relating to Elements. His Earth Magic revolves around the manipulation of the ground around him, levitating chunks of earth and shielding himself from attacks using the .earth. 'Wind Magic: 'Paracelsus has vast knowledge of Wind Magic, greater than the other three, but cannot learn advanced spells or specific styles from schools relating to the Elements. His Wind Magic is primarily used to blow his opponents way or deflect projectiles, or using it to force his opponents to the ground. 'Water Magic: 'Like with the others, Paracelsus has an in-depth knowledge of Water Magic but cannot learn advanced spells or alternate styles. His Water Magic is used as an offense, pummeling his opponent with a wave of water along with his own two hands. 'Fire Magic: 'Paracelsus has an indepth knowledge of Fire Magic but cannot learn advanced spells or alternate styles relating to his Elements. Unlike others, he can produce fire and use it to attack and blow his opponent. '''Rebellion: '''A unique, non-Elemental spell that is made in direct opposition to Law, canceling out it's effects. Paracelsus learned this magic to try and counter the negative magics inside Mavis' body but learned that the spell can only negate the offensive abilities of Law, not the side effects. '''Disenchant: '''A spell used to disable the magical enchantments on an object. He uses this spell to disenchant the spell on the doors to the Lumen Histoire and to dispel the magic around Mavis' body (AU). 'Abyss: '''Paracelsus' own unique magic, as well as his signature magic, revolving around the usage of the four core Elements and their sister magics, infusing them with the darkness inside a person's heart to make them more destructive, powerful, and volatile. Though incredibly powerful, the magic is the most dangerous, having killed 300 wizards to date due to it's deadly nature. The attacks are improved upon by merging Elements together, making them more powerful but more dangerous. The attacks are divided into four tiers, representing the number of Elements in the spells and the danger they possess. The ultimate attack of the magic is the true form of Abyss Break, unlockable only by those who practice the Abyss Magic. Tier 1: * '''Abyss Torrent-Paracelsus calls upon the element of Water, firing a several waves of dark water at his opponent(s). ** Abyss Torrent Claw-'''Paracelsus covers his hand in dark water, slicing his opponent with his aquatic claws. * '''Abyss Rockslide-Paracelsus calls upon the element of Earth, causing a rain of dark stones to fall upon his opponent(s) or around themselves as a shield . * Abyss Whirlwind-Paracelsus calls upon the element of Wind, sending a twister of dark air at his opponent(s) or deflect physical projectiles. * Abyss Inferno-Paracelsus calls upon the element of Fire, blasting the with a dark fireball. He can also cast the spell around him as a twister to block spells and damage their opponent. Tier 2: * Abyss Twister-'''Combining the elements of Water and Wind, Paracelsus fires a cyclone of clouds at his opponent(s). * '''Abyss Mudslide-'''Combining the elements of Earth and Water, Paracelsus sends a wave of dark mud at his opponent(s). * '''Abyss Sandstorm-Combining the elements of Earth and Wind, Paracelsus unleashes a dark sandstorm at his opponent(s). * Abyss Eruption-Combining the Elements of Fire and Earth, the caster hits their opponent with a blast or dark lava. * Abyss Firestorm-Combining the Elements of Fire and Wind, the caster blows their opponent with a gust of hot, dark wind. Tier 3: * Abyss Debris Tornado-'''Combining the Elements of Earth, WInd and Water, Paracelsus fires a tornado with stones with in at his opponent. Tier 4: * '''Abyss Break-Combining all four core Elements, Paracelsus unleashes a giant dark blast whose destructive power depends on the size of the spell. ** Divinity's Bane: Abyss Break-The true form of Abyss Break, cast by simultaneously using the four base Abyss spells (Torrent, Rockslide, Whirlwind and Inferno), creating a much powerful and almost certainly fatal attack toward whoever casts it. Abyss Unleashed-'''Paracelsus activates this power-up by unlocking his hidden darkness, cvausing a dark aura to flood around him. This causes a vast increase in the destructive power of his spells and the physical strength of his attacks at the cost of a vast and constant drain in magical power. This spell allows Paracelsus to overpower a vast majority of the Fairy Tail Guild with just his bare hands as well as defeat Makarov with somewhat ease. He must be careful because the spell can also drain life force if there is no magical power left. It also enhances the volatile nature of Abyss spells, making them more likely to harm him. '''Enhanced Senses: Because he is blind, Paracelsus' other four senses compensate for this and more by becoming much sharper than normal, allowing him a mental image of a battlefield from the sound of the air or the vibrations of the ground upon moving. This also allows him to sense otherwise undetectable oppponents, as he had fought Element 4's Aria, who could move around without being seen but Paracelsus could tell where he was by the sound of the air shifting. Enhanced Reflexes: Like Natsu, Paracelsus has very fast reflexes, able to dodge the numerous swords conjured by Erza's Heavens Wheel Armor and even some of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade's fire. Vast Knowledge: Paracelsus knowledge about magic is so great many call it 'frightening.' He can what type of magic the caster is using from the sound, then list off the advantages and disadvantages of said magic, using them to an advantage of his own. Though vast, his knowledge isn't complete as he has no knowledge about God Slayer Magic. Alchemical Master: '''During his travels, Paracelsus studied Alchemy in depth, learning many potions and concoctions, even the cure to the negative effects of Law. But, it is shown that his knowledge is inferior to Porlyusica, as he relied on her to finish the potion. '''Immense Magical Power and Control: '''Paracelsus has a massive amount of magical power under his control, shown when he was able to match Natsu in his Dragon Force state in his Abyss Unleashed while still holding back (Albeit, not by much.) Also, he has great control over his magic as he can flawlessly use Abyss, a form of Magic so destructive and dangerous that the Magic Council thought it necessary to destroy all his tomes and forbade the use of Abyss Break, even it's lesser form, and made him a Dark Mage. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Prowess: Paracelsus often uses normal melee attacks instead of his magic, possessing enough strength to crack Erza's armors and hold his own against Natsu, a melee specialist. He tells Erza that, like most Mages, he can enhance his combat abilities with magical power, though due to his reserves he can do this indefinitely. '''Immortality: '''A gift from the Celestial Spirit King , Paracelsus cannot age or die, even from his own spells, though he cannot use his life force as a substitute for magical power. Later revoked when he cures Mavis. Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Alternate Universe